「 Operation: What's Mine Remains Mine 」
by Shoujiki Shouji
Summary: [Sequel to Operation: You Belong To Me] [Suzuno Fuusuke/Gazel X Reader] "You're not going anywhere..." the former captain of Diamond Dust whispered huskily into your ears, like he was putting you into a dreamless and endless sleep. Like he said... you weren't going anywhere. And chances of escape was 0%.
1. Bandage

**Well, here you go people! Here's the sequel for "Operation: You Belong To Me" (original title was "Operation: The Predator and His Prey"). Since you guys asked for a sequel as specified in the reviews, then I shall make it! :D**

**Uhmm... I'll try my best with this new fic of mine, alright? C: This chapter won't be that long, but I tell you that I filled it up with fluff.**

* * *

**Operation: What's Mine Remains Mine | Chapter I: Bandage**

* * *

"God Suzuno! You scared the living daylights out of me!" your voice almost turned into a screech as you placed an ice bag on Suzuno's head carefully.

The former Diamond Dust captain snickered at your reaction and placed his hand over yours - the one where you used to put an ice bag over his forehead. "So you actually worry about me? I'm impressed." 

"Don't get so cocky," you gave a death glare. "I swear, I wouldn't know what to do with you if you _really _got ran over by that car entirely!" 

"Don't worry about it," Suzuno playfully grinned as he ruffled through your [H/C] hair. "Good thing when the car was coming, I was able to avoid it by running away with quick pace." 

"But you lost your footing and your head landed hard on the sidewalk!" you added with a broken voice. That incident really gave you a heart attack. Suzuno widened his eyes as he saw your orbs become watery. "I thought you would undergo brain damage, dammit! I thought I lost you there!" 

The silver-haired boy could only pull you into his lap and wrap his slender arms tenderly and protectively around you. His warm embrace soothed you with ease as he rested his chin on your head. "Shhh... It's okay. I'm right here Aka-chan." 

"I'm not a baby!" you protested, but quickly leaned against Suzuno's chest and added, "Well... I get to be the baby sometimes though..." 

"Then maybe I should start looking out for you more regularly," Suzuno teased and played with a strand of your hair. "Your parents are gonna owe me a lot of tips." 

"Shut it." you muttered, whilst burying your face against Suzuo's chest and using it as a cushion. "Just don't give me a heart attack again, okay?" 

"I won't," the teal-eyed boy chuckled and racked you back and forth like a crib. "Summer vacation is gonna open up soon, right?" 

"Yeah," you respond. "Only a few more days and I'm gonna hit the hayrack and launch off to 2nd year next semester. And you're going to be in 3rd year, right?" 

"Yep," Suzuno nodded his head. "Summer vacation huh? What are you planning to do?" 

"I don't know," you pressumed. "My parents are back from the holdiays, so I'm thinking of bonding with them for a change." 

"Well too bad,~" Suzuno chirped. "I already have plans for your summer vacation." 

"Say what now!?" you widened your eyes as you fell off Suzuno's lap and landed on the ground with your butt first. Ouch. "No. Freakin'. Way. Suzuno! You actually planned out something without considering what I have to say!?" 

"That's right,~" Suzuno smirked, placing both his hands on his hips and leaning down to your eye level. Huskily, he whispered in your ear, "_And you're not going anywhere._" 

At this, you cringed as shivers ran down your spine. Even though the two of you had been an item for a month now, Suzuno manged to still make your heart leap and skip a beat just because of his sly movements. 

Suzuno leaned in and brushed his lips against yours with a soft motion. So... swiftly. Whenever he did this though, you still would flush red like an apple ('cause sometimes, tomatoes are used frequently). You weren't pretty much used to his kissed yet - except when it was Christmas. That time was kind of accidental for you when the both of you kissed under a mistletoe. (XD) 

Suzuno ended the kiss, satifaction written on his eyes. After that, he unexpectedly pinched your nose teasingly. "Get use to my kisses soon, alright?" he smirked. Oh that charming, dangerous and handsome smirk of his. You could only nod shyly and touch your nose to see if it haven't flaten or grew pointy. Thank goodness no changed happened at all. 

Just then, the bell rang in your school, ending lunch time, which made you pout. 

"Oh man," you whined and pouted some more. "Lunch is already over?" 

"Stop pouting like that [F/N]," Suzuno smirked once again. "I may not be able to resist." 

"Mou!~ Your lucky that your school is already hitting summer! And that's PDA for the kissing you know!"

"Oh come'on," Suzuno rolled his eyes. "Like I follow school rules sometimes. And besides, it's almost summer vacation."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Suzuno Fuusuke," you said with sarcasm. "Now I gottaget back to the classroom. Ms. Kashiwagi might explode if I don't show up soon."

"Way to kill the mood – but alright. You can go now." Suzuno granted you permission as you stood up firmly and dusted yourself.

Grabbing your bag, you hesitantly proceeded to run back to the classroom. But before that, you came to a stop and peered over at the silver-haired boy slowly. Swiveling around, you ran towards his direction and planted a small peck on his lips, then ran away again. The boy could only chuckle at your retreating form as you nearly tripped on a stone.

_"Oh [F/N],~" Suzuno chimed darkly. "You're up for a big surprise tomorrow."_

* * *

**So that's it! Whaddaya think? Was it okay?**

**Please tell me in the reviews!**

**And OMG… I think I just got Goosebumps because of what Suzuno is planning in his little mind inside his brain. O_o He's an evil genius I tell yah! So you better watch out! That boy is full of surprises!**


	2. Stitches

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry if I took forever to update this one! Being in the hospital sucks. And really? From now on, this story will have spice! Spice I tell you!**

**And the upcoming chapters? Maybe I shall make it into your POV. Shall it be first person's POV or still second person's POV? I wanna hear from you in the reviews! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - STITCHES**

"What is this I heard about you getting a bruise mark?" your silver-haired boyfriend asked, cornering you against a wall so that there were no chances of escape. You know what you were right now? Answer: Dead meat. And totally? Busted.

"Uhmm... I accidentally kicked something hard?" you lied through your teeth, a nervous smile etching your lips. This was bad. Technically, you were caught. And you probably had no idea how big of an overprotective guy Suzuno could be since you were his _prey. _You still couldn't forget the incidents that happened before until now. You had to admit, it was real scary to be chased all around the city. Plus, you were bad at lying!

Suzuno's eyes twitched in annoyance and folded his arms whilst tapping his foot impatiently. "I want you to tell the truth. Straight out."

"B-But... Sigh. Fine." you gave up and dead-panned. There was no use winning over him anyways. "I tripped and fell down in the cement when I was walking with Hanako." Speaking of Hanako, you sure cursed that girl for all you care. She was the one who dialed up Suzuno's number in her mobile and blabbering to him that you were _injured. _For goodness sake! It was only a scar! A big one...

"I should have known," Suzuno shook his head in disappointment and reached out towards you, making you back up in caution.

"W-What are you doing!?" you demanded, your heart pounding. You were somehow scared that he was going to punish you a lot for scraping your knees and being so careless. Suzuno just rose his eyebrows in confusion and eyed you from tip to toe.

"What do you think? I'm going to carry you home of course." he answered, quite clueless what you were so scared for. Was he really _that _even scary in the first place? If so, then he needed to change his appearance. Except for the hair though.

"Carry me home!?" you panicked, sweat rolling down your cheeks. Looking around, students studying in the same school you were in were still walking in the corridors. And there was a huge amount of them. And Suzuno offered to carry you out of the blue? In front of everyone? And he was well-known! Okay, you thought that would be embarrassing for Pete's sake!

"N-No thanks!" you objected, trying to stand up straight and not wince from the pain your foot was offering. "I can walk by myself. But thanks for the offer anyway!"

About to go on and walk ahead, the silver head grabbed your wrist and yanked you to face him. Turning to look at him, you flinched at the scary look he was giving you. Talk about the "calm and cool-headed" boy.

"You are not going anywhere with that huge scrape on your foot," Suzuno protested, dragging you towards him. "It'll only worsen the pain."

"But I'm really fine!" you tried your best to assure him, but he wasn't budging even a single bit. No matter what. "I'm a strong girl you know!"

"A _strong _girl. Yeah right," the teal-eyed boy rolled his eyes and snorted. "I _strong _girl who cannot even kill a cockroach and needs the assistance of her boyfriend in doing the honors."

"I can't help it! They are just so... creepy and dirty!" you freaked, trying not to imagine about yourself swatting a cockroach with your slipper.

"Whatever [F/N]." Suzuno sighed as he pulled you full force, making you bump into his chest in the process. "Whether you like it or not, I'm carrying you all the way to the house."

With one swoop, you were already in his arms being carried bridal style. Some pupils stopped to watch the scene, with you squirming in Suzuno's grip and him smirking sadistically at your struggling figure. Oh yes. When you're gonna be launching to second year, you'll be the new addition of the popular group for dating someone like Suzuno from Fire Dragon.

"Now stop squirming and settle down, will you?" Suzuno said, more like ordered, for you to stop moving as he started to stroll out of your school. You, who started to loss hope, just gave up and sighed heavily. Seriously? How in the world did fate plan all this? Fate and destiny must be laughing at you right now. How cruel. Left with nothing to do but let your _predator_ carry you all the way home, you decided to lean against his firm chest and close your eyes.

"Finally giving up huh?" said boy smirked at your tired form. "I'm impressed."

"Shush! I wanna relax." you told him, trying to cuddle more closer to him. The whether was hot, but your boyfriend had a cold body. So better yet, why not take this chance to hug an ice cube while it is still here?

Suzuno only chuckled at your sudden behavior. He hadn't done that in a long time though. Laugh? Giggle? Chuckle? Smile? It all started when he battled with your team the first time. There was something he saw in you. Like... you had a special quality within you that caught his interest. And the moment you locked your eyes with him, he left a laser beam struck through him in his entire body. But mostly his heart. And he hated to admit, it did sound a bit cheesy.

* * *

"[F/N]?" Suzuno whispered into your ear in a soft gesture, trying to wake you up. "You can wake up now."

Moments ago when he arrived, he settled you down in bed in your bedroom and waited for you to wake up since. The silver-haired boy got bored of waiting for you to open your eyes, so he started to trail down kisses in your cheek, whisper sweet nothings into your ear, play with the strands of your hair and even touching your fingers. Right there, he could have just gotten a marker and drew a mustache in your face but he didn't wanna do that. He might be getting himself into the bad side, and that never ended well. Especially when it was your time of the year. He got bored of waiting again for you, so he decided to wake you up right here and then. The wall clock being hung in the wall of your room specifies that it was already 6:00. But he didn't mind if it was already late. He wanted to stay here a bit longer in the first place anyways.

Hearing you moan and starting to wake up, Suzuno turned to look at you again as you sat up and rubbed your tired eyes. In a weary voice, you said, "Where am I?"

"In your bedroom of course," Suzuno answered for you, resting his chin on his palm. "How was your nap time, Sleeping Beauty?"

"I'm not Aurora!" you suddenly charged up and pounced at Suzuno, sending you both to the floor.

"Geez. You really didn't need to pounce on me like some Chimera," the silver head sighed and shook his head. "Also, you gained a lot of weight [F/N]. I've always expected you to be as light as a feather."

Blushing because of humiliation, you pouted and and said, "Then you shouldn't have carried me in the first place!"

"But I wanted too," Suzuno shot back, giving you a smirk. "And besides, you had no idea what _I _did when you were asleep in your room."

That one statement was enough for you to stand up and sweat real quick. "Wh-What did you do while I was sound asleep!?"

"While you were sound asleep, I roamed around your room looking for something interesting," Suzuno continued on innocently, as if what he did was a good deed. "And guess what I found? _Your _diary, was it?"

Shit.

"You found my diary!?" you freaked out, pulling your hair in frustration.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? D-I-A-R-Y."

"B-But that means..."

"Yes, I read all the contents of the notebook and _guess what I just read?"_ That last sentence he italicized sent shivers down your spine. Suzuno was now giving you a sly and dark smirk, causing you to back away and him to stand up.

"Y-Y-I-I can't believe you read it!" you said in bewilderment, disheveled at the thought.

"Oh yes, I did." the alien said straight out, inching towards you, a dark aura surrounding his body. "And what is this I hear about you crushing another guy?"

"It's only crush!" you flushed red, fidgeting with your fingers.

"Yeah. And I'm a mushroom." Suzuno said sarcastically as he got a hold of you this time. "Now what to do...?"

Roughly, he pushed you towards your bed as you fell down with great force with the boy hovering on top of you. Thank god the your bed was soft as a cotton. But now... you were going to face something... bad.

* * *

**Don't worry! The next chapter won't be a lemon! XD I promise!~**


End file.
